A process and device for the manufacture of chip cards is disclosed in WO 92/20506 A1, according to which a chip card is manufactured of one single plastic material. A form tool is used to embrace a form tool component, which is movable in a transverse direction of the mold space in such a manner that the mold space can be reduced to imbed a chip module into the card body after the plastic material is injected into the mold space. By means of a punching tool which is movable in a transverse direction, a mini chip card imbedded in the card body is produced, forming a punching gap at the same time. The disadvantage of this known process is that the material characteristics of the plastic material are decisive for the strain on the card body on the one hand and the mini chip on the other hand.